Elégie
by Rayanism
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang merasa hiduonya berubah sejak kepergian seseorang. ;.;Kata terima kasih keluar berkali-kali dari mulutmu. Dirimu terus mengulangnya bagai boneka rusak. Betapa bahagianya kau saat itu.;.; 2nd POV allert. Re-post. All hail SasuNaru!


Halo haloo saya Ray~

Saya mau mampir ke fandom lama sayaa :3 satu fic SasuNaru dari saya yang udah saya bikin sejak 3 tahun lalu :') ohiya, sebenernya ini fic re-post hehe. Semoga bisa menghibur dan saya ga bikin kesalahan yg terlalu fatal yaa :D Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari lagunya Miho Fukuhara yg judulnya Let It Out(bukan Let It Gooo~)

Setting cerita ini diambil pas Naruto abis ngalahin Pain.

Please enjoy!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Elégie © Rayanism**

**Warning: Boy's Love, Typo(hopefully here isn't)**

**Second POV allert**

* * *

Kau sekarang di sini. Duduk di jendela apartemen kecilmu. Butir _sapphire_ birumu menatap kosong ke arah hamparan langit yang disajikan oleh penguasa semesta. Helaian pirangmu bergoyang disapa hembusan napas alam. Tentu kau tak peduli jika rambutmu yang telah berantakan semakin tidak beraturan karena ulah angin malam.

Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di langit, kau menolehkan kepalamu ke dalam kamarmu. Di dinding dekat pintumu kau melihat lukisan bunga yang diberikan oleh teman berambut merah jambumu terayun.

'Angin.' Pikirmu.

Mungkin saat ini hatimu tak ubahnya lukisan bunga itu, terombang-ambing tak menentu. Menunggu kebaikkan sang angin untuk menghetikan tiupannya.

Masih belum beranjak dari samping jendelamu, kau teringat perkataan Kakashi beberapa minggu lalu;

_'… __tak ada seorang pun yang tau diri mereka sebenarnya…'_

Sekarang kau mampu membuat sebuah konklusi bahwa perkataan gurumu itu memang benar adanya. Walau sebenarnya kau tak ingin mengiyakan kalimat itu, tapi kenyataan berbaik hati menunjukkan buktinya. Orang itu; Orang yang di hatinya penuh dengan kebaikkan dan ketulusan, sayangnya kebaikkan dan ketulusan itu terselimuti oleh dendam dan kebencian.

Kau mulai kehilangan arah saat kalian bertarung habis-habisan di Lembah Akhir. Kau dengan Kyuubi ekor satu, dan dia dengan _Jotai_-nya. Kau dengan rasengan, dia dengan chidori. Saat kedua _jutsu _andalan kalian beradu, yang kau dengar hanyalah suara decitan. Entah itu suara apa, kau tak peduli.

Kau juga masih ingat ketika tiba-tiba pandanganmu memburam, hal terakhir yang kau lihat di ujung kesadaranmu adalah wajahnya yang tepat di hadapan wajahmu. Di sudut bibirnya terlihat bekas darah, tanganmu ingin menghapusnya, tapi apa daya? Tenagamu sudah hilang karena pertarungan kalian. Kau hanya bisa menerima saat kesadaranmu menghilang sepenuhnya. Setitik cahaya yang kau lihat akhirnya menghilang sempurna. Dan kau tau bahwa sejak saat itu kau telah gagal.

Mendecih. Kau merasakan aliran air di pipimu. Selalu begitu. Jika kau teringat akan kejadian di Lembah Akhir, kau selalu meneteskan air suci dari matamu.

Kau jengah dengan airmatamu. Dengan kasar, kau menyekanya menggunakan punggung tanganmu. Kau tak boleh seperti ini, kau harus membuktikan padanya kalau kau dapat melewati semua ini. Apa yang akan dirinya katakan jika menemukanmu dengan airmata yang sedang mengalir? Mungkin ejekan-ejekan darinya akan bertambah buruk.

Pada akhirnya kau menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Mungkin menangis sah-sah saja, tapi kau bertekad untuk merubah airmata yang telah jatuh dari matamu menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar. Bersinar menyinari sang malam yang kan suram tanpa airmatamu. Ya, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Walaupun kalian terpisah, kalian tetap menuju tujuan yang sama; menyusun sebuah konstelasi dengan bintang-bintang kalian.

_ '__Aku lah Uzumaki Naruto! Pemuda yang akan melampaui Hokage ke-empat!'_

Itulah yang selalu kau katakan saat sebelum kau menjadi _genin_. Selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang yang paling kuat di desa. Mengacau di sana-sini. Berbuat onar karena tak ada orangtua yang akan melarangmu. Dan akan selalu berakhir dengan benjolan berasap hasil kreasi Iruka-_sensei_ atau _Hokage_ ke-tiga.

Tapi saat kau bertemu dengannya, kau baru mengetahui bahwa dirimu lemah. Sangat lemah malah. Kau tak peduli. Kau tetap mengajaknya melakukan persaingan-persaingan konyol antara kau dan dia. Meski kekalahan telak selalu kau telan sebagai hasilnya.

Kau menutup matamu akan kekalahanmu. Intensitas 'persaingan' kalian semakin sering saat kalian tergabung dalam kelompok tujuh. Bersama dengan Kakashi dan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Berkedok menyukai Sakura, kau semakin membuat persaingan yang lebih mengada-ada. Tapi sekali lagi, itu cukup bagimu. Asalkan dia ada, kau merasa hidupmu telah penuh.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, lagi-lagi kau berdiam diri sambil menatapi langit. Bedanya, kali ini kau berada di atas bukit di tengah hutan. Kau menghela napas panjang. Sejak kapan merenung menjadi aktivitas tetapmu? Peduli ayam dengan hal itu.

'_Ayam_'? Kau tertawa kecil.

Ayam memang sangat mencerminkan dirinya. Kau menyamankan posisi dudukmu, dari posisi memeluk lutut menjadi menyelonjorkan kakimu. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu ke arah lagit di atasmu, maka bintang kembali menyapamu. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah milik kalian.

_SREEK!_

Suara dari semak-semak mengagetkanmu. Dengan sigap kau mengambil _kunai _yang kau selipkan di lekukkan celanamu, untuk jaga-jaga. Yah, menginat betapa cerobohnya dirimu, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau akan menjatuhkan kantung _shuriken_-mu. Kau memasang posisi siaga, mengantisipasi jika ada serangan tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kau menunggu, tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari arah semak-semak tersebut. Dengan perlahan, kau melangkah menuju tempat itu. Kau sibakkan daun-daun pada semak tersebut. Kau temukan seekor induk kelinci yang sedang menyusui anak-anaknya. Menghela napas, kau rapikan lagi daun-daun yang tadi kau sibak, kau tak mau merusak keberadaan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Kau pun mengembalikan _kunai_-mu ke dalam lekukkan celanamu. Sayangnya, penyakit cerobohmu kambuh saat ini. Tanpa sengaja kau merobek bagian betis celanamu hingga tembus menggores kakimu. Bukan ringisan yang kau keluar dari mulut kecilmu, melainkan tawa mendesis seperti ular. Memang kau merasa sedikit perih di bagian betismu, tapi jauh lebih perih untuk menyunggingkan senyum memaksa dan wajah sok bahagia milikmu. Desisanmu lama-lama menghilang. Menyisakan kau dengan kepalamu yang tertunduk melihat tanah.

"Kau lemah, Uzumaki Naruto."

Dirimu sendiri yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang kau pikir sangat konkret untuk mencerminkan dirimu saat ini. Kau membutuhkan kepastian akan keselamatan batin dan hatimu. Untuk itu, kau mencoba mentolerir kebimbanganmu kali ini. Nafasmu pendek-pendek, bukan karena asma, tapi kau merasa lebih nyaman saat melakukannya.

Perlahan, napasmu kembali normal.

Ini memang menakutkan. Kau kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak peduli seberapa sering kau kehilangan dirimu, kau harus bisa mengambil alih kembali kesadaranmu. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang membantumu. Tanpa ada siapapun yang mendengarkanmu. Tanpa ada satu pun orang yang dapat kau percaya untuk menampung semua perkara batinmu. Tapi kau sadar, waktu takkan berbaik hati untuk berhenti. Maka tak ada gunanya kau mengais-ngais masa lalumu. Masa lalu yang kau pikir sangat indah dengan dirinya yang berada di sisimu.

Kau masih ingat dengan baik saat kau sakit dan tim tujuh menjengukmu ke rumah sakit. Tempo itu ada Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka-_sensei_ dan dirinya.

Semuanya tampak normal.

Dia mengejekmu karena gaun hijau muda rumah sakit yang kau kenakan terlihat terlalu longgar di tubuhmu. Bibirmu melengkung ke bawah; merajuk. Dirinya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, kau menjulurkan lidahmu ke arahnya.

Sakura membawakanmu buah-buahan, namun kau balas dengan rengekkan manja meminta ramen. Setelahnya, kau habis dengan ocehan Sakura tentang pentingnya tambahan serat bagi tubuh. Sementara kau hanya memasang cengiran rubahmu. Kau melirik ke arahnya, dia masih _stoic_ seperti biasa, sampai pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan berkata bahwa dia ingin pulang lebih dulu. Ada urusan lain, katanya. Kau bersikap seolah tak peduli. Tapi di hatimu sebenarnya merasa tak rela ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang merebut ciuman pertamamu.

Sore hari pun tiba. Kini kau sendirian terduduk di ranjangmu sembari menatap sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya. Kakashi, Sakura dan Iruka-_sensei_ baru pulang sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu. Kau benci sendirian—bukan, kau benci jika dirinya tak ada di sisimu.

Tanganmu meremas erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu hingga pinggang. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandanganmu dari sang surya, terlihatlah sosok yang sedari tadi kau nantikan keberadaannya. Mata kalian beradu. Kau hanyut dalam warna malam dirinya. begitu gelap, kau seolah tersedot masuk ke dalamnya. Sapaan angin sore yang lembut menyadarkanmu dari pesona malam di mata lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Dengan cepat kau buang pandanganmu ke arah jendela kembali.

Kau hampir terlonjak saat merasakan tangan kananmu terasa hangat. Refleks, kau menoleh ke sisimu. Kau mendapatkannya dengan wajah datar sedang memperhatikanmu dengan intens. Kau kembali menatap wajahnya lebih dalam, mencoba mencari arti sebenarnya dari garis wajah yang seolah dingin di hadapanmu.

_Bingo!_

Ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran di sana. Hampir dalam waktu bersamaan setelah kau melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya, genggamannya terhadapmu semakin erat. Jantungmu berdetak cepat sebagai efek dari impuls di tanganmu.

_'__Jangan membuatku khawatir, Idiot. Kau tidak cocok dengan baju warna hijau muda.'_

Jeda pada kalimatnya.

_'__Kembalilah ke warna oranye, Naruto'_

Kau tak mengerti harus berekspresi seperti apa. Seluruh urat syaraf di tubuhmu seperti kehilangan fungsinya secara mendadak. Kehangatan tak terkira sedang menyapamu. Akhirnya syarafmu mendapat fungsinya kembali. Kau tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah kau buat sebelumnya. Senyum yang hanya kau berikan untuknya.

Sadar atau tidak, kau beringsut ke arah kanan ranjangmu, lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Kau melingkarkan lenganmu ke bahu pemuda di hadapanmu. Akhirnya kau membuat kalian tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Setengah mati kau menahan airmata bahagiamu. Tubuhmu pun bergetar dalam pelukannya.

_'__Keluarkan saja…'_

Kau tersentak akan perkataan pemuda yang memelukmu(atau yang kau peluk) ini. Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padanya. Airmatamu semakin mendesak untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

_'__Asalkan itu airmata bahagia, asalkan itu dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih lega, keluarkan saja…'_

Selang sedetik kemudian, kau telah menangis di bahunya. Airmata mengalir dengan deras dari matamu hingga membentuk aliran kecil pada pipi _tan_-mu. kau menangis, tapi bibirmu tersenyum. Kau baru menyadari kalau genggaman tangan kalian belum terlepas saat kau merasakan ia kembali mengeratkannya. Kata terimakasih keluar berkali-kali dari mulutmu. Dirimu terus mengulangnya bagai boneka rusak. Betapa bahagianya kau saat itu.

Tapi itu dulu.

Kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan kau yang saat itu. Kau yang dulu memang lemah, tapi batinmu kuat. Sedangkan kau yang sekarang—yang telah memperoleh predikat pahlawan desa merasa sangat lemah. Pertarunganmu dengan ketua Akatsuki tak sebanding dengan pertarunganmu dengan batinmu sendiri. Angin malam kembali berhembus, seolah menghanyutkan habis sisa-sisa senyummu.

Pikiranmu kembali melayang ke arah masa lalumu. Kau kembali teringat saat dia menggenggam tanganmu di rumah sakit. Begitu hangat hingga ke hatimu. Kau angkat tanganmu, memperhatikan setiap garis di telapak tanganmu. Tapi kemudian bayangan wajahnya di Lembah Akhir singgah di tengah lamunanmu.

Tangan itu pernah memukul wajahnya. Memang itu bukan pertama kalinya kalian bertarung sampai adu jotos. Hanya saja saat di Lembah Akhir terasa sangat berbeda. Kau yang memukulnya, tapi kau juga merasakan sakitnya. Bukan sakit fisik yang kau rasakan, melainkan sakit batin karena harus memukul wajah orang yang sangat kau sayangi dalam konteks lawan, bukan rival seperti jika kalian membuat persaingan kecil di tengah misi bersama tim tujuh.

Jujur, kau iri dengan tim-tim _Rookie Nine_ yang lain. Anggota mereka masih lengkap seperti pertama kali dikelompokkan oleh Hokage dulu. Tapi tidak dengan timmu yang kehilangan salah satu anggotanya. Walau posisinya telah digantikan oleh seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya, tapi kau masih tetap merasa tak terisi.

"Sialan!"

Kau mengumpat sambil sesekali mencabuti rumput-rumput yang menjadi alas dudukmu. Kau kembali merenungi dirinya dalam-dalam. Dirimu telah kehilangan cahayamu yang susah payah kau pancarkan sedari kau kecil, saat kau belum menyandang titel pahlawan desa. Setelah ia pergi dari desa, dia mencuri seluruh cahayamu, seluruh senyum tulusmu. Cahayamu selama ini adalah cahaya yang kau buat-buat. Cahaya yang hanya berwarna putih, tapi tak berpendar dengan terang. Cahayamu yang asli telah hilang dicuri olehnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Ajal pasti akan datang menjemputmu suatu hari nanti. Entah itu karena memang sudah waktumu, atau terbunuh oleh salah satu musuh. Kau tak pernah gentar dengan kematian. Kau malah menantang maut saat kau berlatih mengendalikan _Kyuubi_. Kau membuka pintumu lebar-lebar untuk kedatangan Dewa Kematian. Tapi satu yang akan kau pinta pada Dewa Kematian jika ia mengunjungimu; kau akan meminta kebaikan hati(kalau Dewa Kematian bisa dibilang punya hati) sang Dewa untuk mengizinkanmu melihat wajahnya sebelum kau benar-benar mati. Jika hal itu terjadi sebelum ajalmu, kau akan sangat tenang di alam baka.

Menunggunya agar kembali ke desa adalah alasan kau menjalani hidupmu hingga detik ini. Menanti dan berusaha membawanya pulang, berharap kebencian dan dendam yang ada dalam dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenmu saat kau lihat mentari mulai mengambil tahta sang malam. Lagi-lagi kau tak tidur semalam, semoga saja tak ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu.

Senyummu yang biasa kembali merekah di wajahmu. Senyum lebar, tapi menyiratkan beban dan kepedihan mendalam. Keyakinan di hatimu sedikit demi sedikit kembali menguat. Ya, kau harus mempunyai hati yang kuat untuk menunggunya pulang.

Kau sedang menunggunya. Menanti seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Ah…. *liat story* mungkin ini jadi kayak drabble ya? -"

Sebenernya sih saya coba bikin cerita ini lebih panjang tapiii…ya sudahlaaah

Semoga saya ga bikin Naruto OOC :')


End file.
